mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Marina Inoue
| image_caption = | image_size = | birth_date = | birth_place = Tokyo, Japan | occupation = Seiyū, singer | website = http://www.aniplex.co.jp/marina/ }} is a female seiyū and singer.Nakagami, Yoshikatsu; Yoshida, Imoichi; Onitsuka, Kanako; Nishimoto; Keiko. "Voice Actress Spotlight: Marina Inoue". Newtype USA. 6''' (9) pp. 142–143. September 2007. . She is signed onto Sony Music Entertainment Japan's Aniplex division. As for voice acting career, she's employed by Sigma Seven. She is tall and has AB-type blood. Inoue made her debut as a voice actor and singer after she was chosen out of 2000 people from the "Gonna be a star" auditions (hosted by Sony Music Entertainment Japan) for the title role in the OVA Le Portrait de Petit Cossette. Filmography Leading roles in '''bold. Anime ;2004 * Gakuen Alice (Misaki Harada) * Tactics (Rosalie) * Tsukuyomi: Moon Phase (Kōhei Morioka (child version)) * Yakitate!! Japan (Kanmuri Shigeru) ;2005 * Ginban Kaleidoscope (Mika Honjō) * Hell Girl (Kaoruko Kurushima) * The Law of Ueki (Various minor roles) ;2006 * 009-1 (Mia Connery (009-7)) * D.Gray-man (Elda) * Kiba (Rebecca) * Nerima Daikon Brothers (Karakuri Yukika and others) * Zegapain (Minato) ;2007 * Baccano! (Eve Genoard) * Bakugan Battle Brawlers (Konba) * El Cazador de la Bruja (Lirio) * Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight! (Mutsuki Uehara) * Getsumen To Heiki Mina (Mina Tsukuda, Mina Tsukishiro) * Hayate the Combat Butler (Wataru Tachibana, Shion Kuresato) * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Strikers (Erio Mondial) * Minami-ke (Kana Minami) * Mushi-Uta (Kasuou) * Moetan (Shizuku) * Ōkiku Furikabutte (Ruri Mihashi) * Sayonara Zetsubō Sensei (Chiri Kitsu) * Shakugan no Shana Second (Pheles) * Suteki Tantei Labyrinth (Rakuta Koga) * Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann (Yoko) * Toward the Terra (Seki Leigh Shiroei) ;2008 * Akaneiro ni Somaru Saka (Tsukasa Kiryu) * Amatsuki (Tsuruume) * Kyōran Kazoku Nikki (Madara) * Minami-ke: Okawari (Kana Minami) * Sekirei (Tsukiumi) * Someday's Dreamers: Summer Skies (Honomi Asagi) * Skip-Beat! (Kyōko Mogami) * Toshokan Sensō (Iku Kasahara) * Zoku Sayonara Zetsubō Sensei (Chiri Kitsu) ;2009 * Minami-ke: Okaeri (Kana Minami) * Maria Holic (Matsurika Shinōji) * Umineko no Naku Koro ni (Jessica Ushiromiya) * Valkyria Chronicles (Alicia Melchiott) * Hayate the Combat Butler 2nd Season (Wataru Tachibana) * Zan Sayonara Zetsubō Sensei (Chiri Kitsu) * Kämpfer (Natsuru Senō) ;2010 * Cobra the Animation (Ellis Lloyd) * Uragiri wa Boku no Namae o Shitteiru (Touko Murasame) * Highschool of the Dead (Rei Miyamoto) * Sekirei: Pure Engagement (Tsukiumi) * Tensou Sentai Goseiger (Metal Alice) * Yumeiro Patissiere (Francoise) * Major (Sophia Reed) * Marvel Anime: Iron Man (Aki) ;2011 * Oniichan no Koto Nanka Zenzen Suki Janain Dakara ne!! (Iroha Tsuchiura) OVA * Kite Liberator (Monaka Noguchi) * Le Portrait de Petit Cossette (Cossette d'Auvergne) * Negima: Ala Alba (Kotaro Inugami) * Tokyo Marble Chocolate (Miki) * Goku Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei (Chiri Kitsu) * Hayate the Combat Butler (Wataru Tachibana) Video games * Persona 3 Portable (Female Protagonist) * Angel Profile (Teresa) * Arcana Heart 2 (Petra Johanna Lagerkvist) * Blue Dragon (Shu) * Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight! Kirakira Happy Festa (Mutsuki Uehara) * Getsumen To Heiki Mina -Futatsu no Project M-'' (Tsukuda Mina, Tsukishiro Mina) * ''Granado Espada (Japanese version) (Calypso/Calyce) * Hayate no Gotoku! Boku ga Romio de Romio ga Boku de (Wataru Tachibana) * Lufia: Curse of the Sinistrals (Selan) * No More Heroes: Heroes' Paradise (Sylvia Christel) * Sorairo no Fūkin -Remix-'' (Floria) * ''So Ra No Wo To: Otome no Quintet (Kyrie Kuon) * Steal Princess (Anis) * Tales of Graces (Kohak Hearts, Kamenin, Dark Kamenin) * Tales of Hearts (Kohak Hearts) * Tales of VS. (Kohak Hearts) * Valkyrie of the Battlefield: Gallian Chronicles (Alicia Melchiot) Audio recording Singles Other Songs * (Minami-ke theme song, with Rina Satou and Minori Chihara) * (Minami-ke ending theme, with Rina Satou and Minori Chihara) * (Minami-ke: Okaeri theme song, with Rina Satou and Minori Chihara) * (Minami-ke: Okaeri ending theme, with Rina Satou and Minori Chihara) * (Akane-iro ni Somaru Saka ending theme) * (Maria Holic ending theme, with Yu Kobayashi and Asami Sanada) * "Get a Chance!" (Mahou Sensei Negima! ~Mou Hitotsu no Sekai~ ending theme, with Rina Satou) * "Dokkyûn☆Heart" (Umineko no Naku Koro ni, Jessica Ushiromiya theme song, insert song (ep. II-I) * (Kämpfer ending theme, with Megumi Nakajima) * (Sekirei opening theme, with Saori Hayami, Hanazawa Kana & Aya Endō) * (Sekirei ending theme, with Saori Hayami, Hanazawa Kana & Aya Endō) * (Sekirei ~Pure Engagement~ opening theme, with Saori Hayami, Hanazawa Kana & Aya Endō) * (Sekirei ~Pure Engagement~ opening theme, with Saori Hayami, Hanazawa Kana & Aya Endō) References External links * Official homepage * Sigma Seven official profile * ANN * Wikitheppn * Seiyuu Info * IMDB * Biographical eponymous website Category:Sony Music Japan artists Category:Japanese female singers Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Gakushuin University alumni Category:People from Tokyo Category:1985 births Category:Living people ar:مارينا إينوي es:Marina Inoue ko:이노우에 마리나 ja:井上麻里奈 ru:Иноуэ, Марина tl:Marina Inoue zh:井上麻里奈